The Crucifixion
by Ubena
Summary: A couple of insane PotC fans(see list above) decide to get a boat and sail off becoming pirates in modern days.... yet their plans go a bit different.


A/N: This story is made for my friends... and myself, I hope you'll enjoy it all! Chars; those you can recognize are of course not mine... but here's a list of the six girls on the Crucifixion(I didn't think up that name!) Lily "Mad-Ann" Morgan; That be me! Wani Crux ; My friend Wani "Mental" Molly Blackrose; My friend Genisiss Jennifer "YoHo" Bluebird ; Ithyca :) Cap'n Cheese ; Angelic Cheese. Bonnie "The Rabid" Lash ; Delash. Okies.. That's for the rabid fans :)  
  
Category; Eh Humour/ Action-Adventure  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own anything that's recognizable... except my insane mind.  
  
Rating; Hmm... PG 13? Yeah . Summary; A couple of insane PotC fans(see list above) decide to get a boat and sail off becoming pirates in modern days.... yet their plans go a bit different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One; A Ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the early, foggy streetlight of England, a group of people in strange clothes gathered. They walked swiftly, all wearing cloaks, hiding their faces. They mumbled excitingly.  
  
"'Kay, le's go over the plan once 'gain." One spoke up. "We ge' a ship from somewhere, le' one of our parents pay fer i', an' sail off. Then we kidnap Jhonny Depp an' Orlando Bloom, an' hold 'em fer ransom, Aye?"  
  
A combined "Aye, Cap'n" sounded through the empty streets of this seaborne village.  
  
"'Kay then. Now where do we ge' a ship?" The first spoke's person said.  
  
"Oi, how 'bout the docks, Cap'n?" One of the other five spoke up bravely. One or two others chuckled.  
  
"Very funny, Lily." She rolled her eyes and looked around. They were now at the harbor of the village, and all they saw in the dimly streetlight-lit street was an cloaked man sitting in the mist. "Oi, maybe 'e knows where ter ge' a ship." She exclaimed.  
  
The rest shot each other awkward glaces and some hauled up their shoulders. They went over to the strange man and then the first spokes person spoke up once more "Erm... Sir?"  
  
No response "Sir? 'Ello? Ye awake?" No response once more. She now clearly got agitated "'Ello there, ye mangey mutt! Wake up!" the man grunted and looked up  
  
"I was awake, lass, and I know wha' ye lot want. Ye can find i' in a secret port five miles north of this very village." He grinned and golden teeth were visible. As they turned the man disappeared in the fog. "Ooh, 'e's good!" Wani mumbled  
  
They decided to set off for the place given to them immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they arrived at the spot, they were directed, they were tired, surprised and awestruck. The sun had just crept over the horizon at the east of them, bathing the scene before them in a stunning golden light. They saw a ship. Just like they had wanted. The man had spoken the truth. And what a ship! It was big and beautiful. For mere moments they stood there, awestruck, then Wani took lead and ran down the hill they stood upon, squealing with excitement.  
  
When she was halfway down the rest followed her lead, going down to look at their ship. As they set foot aboard the ship, looking around, several jaws dropped, awestruck. At that moment Wani's head popped up from bellow. "Oi, ye should come see this!" She shouted, successful gaining the others their attention. They all turned and looked at Wani  
  
"Take them stairs besides the Cap'n's cabin." She instructed, motioning to the back of the ship.  
  
There was a set of stairs going down and one going up to the rudder. They went downstairs to see what Wani had discovered. The stairs led to a corridor, with two doors at the side facing when coming down the stairs and another corridor and set of stairs besides these. On the doors hung bronze plates with "Mens" and "Ladies" engraved in either one . "Tha' would be them bathrooms." A voice from the other corridor said. Bonnie turned and smiled  
  
"Oi Wani, wha' d'ye want ter show us lot then?" She said as the others turned too.  
  
"That' would be in this corridor. Come an' see." She added grinning, as they all went to see. In that corridor there were more doors, five to be exact. All had copper name tags.  
  
"Oi! This one 'as me name on i'!" Jennifer said. They all soon found a room with their name tag, except of course Cap'n Cheese, who had her captains cabin.  
  
Before they even set foot in their rooms, though, the ship began to rumble and shake. Second later it started spinning. Outside on the hill stood the strange man of the village, grinning, watching the ship disappear. When it had dissolved he gave a short, mirthless laugh and dissolved again.  
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, how was that for a first chapter? R&R please? Cookies for reviewers! 


End file.
